Simpson Motorsports
Simpson Motorsports is a Rejects World Racing Series team owned by former F1RWRS driver Dave Simpson. Since the 2015 season Simpson Motorsports has teams in F1RWRS, F2RWRS and F3RWRS. The team is currently sponsored by Dacia, with both the F1RWRS and F2RWRS teams running under the title sponsorship of the Romanian car-maker. Formation The team was formed in late 2013 when the F2RWRS was originally announced as the first RWRS junior series by at the time Prospec driver, Dave Simpson. It was his second foray into team ownership, after co-owning the Australian Minardi team with Paul Stoddart. 2014 season F2RWRS The team started the 2014 season quietly, with the team having not yet found a major sponsor and running a bare carbon fibre livery with minor sponsorship from a budget priced variety store in Australia called The Reject Shop. Michael Robertson and Dave Anderson were the two drivers for the team, both completing a full season. Very promising signs were shown at the first race of the season in Turkey, when Robertson brought the car home in the points with 7th place even after a puncture while running second. The next two races weren't as good, with retirements and midpack results. Throughout the next few rounds the team's strongest point was shown - their amazing strategist, who helped Robertson into 5 consecutive points finishes, including a podium at Zandvoort. Anderson wasn't as lucky, retiring 3 times in those 5 races and scoring a 15th place, though he scored a single point with 8th at Zandvoort. These promising results were enough to lure Gulf into sponsoring the team. With a major sponsor looking to support the team over the long term, focus was shifted toward the 2015 season. This was apparent with the results dropping off over the rest of the season, with Robertson only scoring two more points finishes (a 6th and a 7th) while Anderson's bad luck continued to haunt him, only scoring one more point for an 8th place. At the end of the season the team had scored 32 points to take out 9th place in the constructors championship. Even though the 2014 championship was over, there was still the Invitational race at the Nurburgring, specifically for up and coming drivers who hadn't yet driven in F2RWRS. All teams who entered had to have a version of their 2015 car ready for the race. The drivers for this race were Michael Cameron, who had already been signed by the team for 2015, and Markus Van de Schoot. Cameron started 3rd behind the MRT's while van de Schoot was only 17th, still adapting to the car. Cameron passed the MRT's before the end of lap 1 and led for the rest of the race, barring pit-stop periods, to take Simpson Motorsports' first race win, while van de Schoot retired with engine troubles. 2015 Season F1RWRS Simpson Motorsports stepped up to the main series in 2015, with many expecting team owner Dave Simpson to race alongside F2RWRS champion Mitchell Macklin under the Gulf Racing guise. The team then shocked many pundits as Simpson managed to snare free agent Daniel Melrose to spearhead the team's campaign for 2015. F2RWRS Rebranded as Gulf M/Power Racing for the second year in F2RWRS, with F3RWRS runner-up and F2RWRS Invitational winner Michael Cameron racing alongside Dave Anderson who remained at the team for a second season after Anderson failed to sign with another team. F3RWRS The F3RWRS team ran older spec BMW engines as MINI's and were known as Gulf JCW Juniors, saw an all British line-up with rookies Roland Davidson and Tyler Buckley. The F3RWRS branch of the team folded after one largely unsuccessful season. Category:Teams Category:F1RWRS Teams